


Rollow - I Love Everything About You

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aaron moves in across the road from Josh they instantly become friends but possibly something more - Holage/Rollow (RageXHollow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollow - I Love Everything About You

It was the middle of summer and the sun was high in the bright blue sky that was littered with clouds. A cool breeze flew through the attic window and hit the young brunet's face, which was a contrast from the warm sun; the young boy looked up from his book and looked directly out of the window from where he was perched on the bottom of the bed frame and leaned his head against the wall by the window. He watched as cars passed by, planes flew overhead, children laughed and played in their gardens, the clouds moved ever so slowly overhead and time passed just as slow. He smiled down at the street below him but it slowly faded as he heard a car pull up to the house opposite his, it was the new house owners.

A man got out of the driver's side and slammed the door shut behind him, he wore a short sleeved, black and grey checked top, plain blue jeans and he had extremely short brown hair. Out of the passenger's side stepped out a woman in an elegant, floral dress and had she long blonde hair down, flowing ever so slightly in the wind. Finally, a young man, well boy around his age, got out of the back; the boy wore a plain grey t-shirt, grey cargo shorts and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, which still must have been hot to wear, his hair was similar to that of the older mans but was lighter, longer at the top and dishevelled. To say he was handsome would be an understatement.

The brunet by the window smiled slightly at no one in particular he thought the new people won't be so bad; he watched the three of them lift boxes and boxes into their new house, before they knew it they were done. The young boy exited the house again to shut and lock the remaining open doors; he turned to walk back inside but stopped at the doorway, he turned around, looked directly at the other and waved politely. Shit! He'd been caught staring but he still waved back just hoping the other couldn't see the blush forming due to his embarrassment, this was not the best first impression ever!

He finally, after what seemed like forever, walked back into his house and shut the door. "Oh, shit" was all that fell from his mouth before he took off his glasses, hurled them to the other side of his bed along with his book and covered his face with his hands before crashing onto his bed. It was only now that he realised the other look quite familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on where he may have seen the other before.

He was pulled from his thoughts when there was a small knock on his bedroom door before it opened but he didn't bother to look at who it was, "Josh? Dinners ready. Mum says you've got to come downstairs" his younger brother Alex told him, "okay, I'll be down in a sec" Josh replied before putting his glasses back on and following him downstairs. He sat at the table with his mother to his left, his brother to his right and his father in front of him; "so, the new owners of the house opposite moved in today dear" the mother told her husband, "hm, is that so?" he replied sarcastically questioning to which she just rolled her eyes at.

"Did anybody manage to get a look at them?" she questioned her sons, who had been home all day due to the summer holidays, "yeah I did" Josh answered quickly "there's a boy and I assume it's his parents with him" he finished by eating another mouthful of food. "Wonderful, you could make a new friend!" as soon as his mother started to speak Josh rolled his eyes and groaned internally. After dinner Josh returned to his room while his brother played videogames with their father and their mother cleared up.

There was a sudden firm knock at the door which everyone heard but only their mother decided to go and open the door, when she did there was a boy around 15 years old with a dark coloured outfit and light brown hair who spoke with a soft and quiet voice but showed no nervousness whatsoever, "hello, I just came to introduce myself because we just moved here, uh, I'm Aaron" he greeted with a smile. "Oh hello dear," she started with a motherly tone "I'm Mrs Bell, it's lovely to meet you, ah, why don't I introduce you to my son?! Just one second" she rambled on slightly before peering back into the house and calling up the stairs for her son. Josh came trudging down the stairs, mumbling incoherent none sense in the process but soon stopped when he saw the boy from before in the doorway causing his cheeks to flush a light pink as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Josh dear this is Aaron, the new boy from across the street" his mother introduced him "why don't you two go upstairs and, I don't know, get to know each other or play games; whatever it is you young people do these days" she laughed while walking back into the kitchen. "Uh, you might as well come in" Josh laughed quietly suddenly feeling very nervous, Aaron walked in and closed the door behind him before they both walked up the stairs to Josh's room. As soon as they entered the room Aaron sat on the bed and Josh placed himself right next to him as an awkward silence overcame the two; "I'm sorry about before, you know" Josh apologises quickly, hoping the other would forgive him for how rude he thought he was being earlier.

"Its fine," Aaron stated relieving the other slightly "actually I'm quite glad, I'd like you to be my first best friend and I'm Aaron by the way" Aaron turned to the other while smiling slightly but stopped when Josh tensed up. Josh hasn't got many friends and he likes to be alone a lot of the time, he never really liked to be around people very much therefore he never left the house much, except from when he is forced to. "Are you okay?" Aaron asked with a worried frown on his face as he put his hand on the others shoulder, the taller's touch seemed to calm Josh down slightly as it broke him from his thoughts and he turned to face the other, "yeah, I'd like to be friends and I'm Josh" he said confidently with a smile.

Silence fell upon the yet again but was more comfortable than the last as they stared at each other, closer than they would have imagined but would it be wrong to say they would like to be even closer. They were interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door and it open swiftly, Alex stood there yet again "the TV's free if you want to use it" he spoke incredibly quick before slamming the door shut and running down the stairs. Both boys sat in the slightly shocked silence, their eyes wide and their faces red, before Josh spoke up "you like videogames?" he laughed trying to release some tension, a quiet 'yes' was heard in response before they made their way back down the stairs.

The TV was soon switched on along with a games console, chosen at random, and they began aimlessly playing games; they played until the sky turned red and the sun started to set. "C'mon boys off the TV now, I think that's enough for one day. Why don't you head back upstairs and play a board game or you know something old fashioned, maybe even talk to each other" Josh's mother told them as she faked a gasp, using a lot of sarcasm towards the end of her sentence, "aw but mum…" Josh groaned childishly but was cut off "no buts, now go" his mother laughed at the two who slowly, but surly, got up off the sofa. They trudged up the stairs, their legs had become stiff having not used them for hours; as they reached the attic Josh opened the door and flicked the light switch, illuminating the whole room which was filled with stacks upon stacks of books of all kind of from action to fantasy and from adventure to horror, even the occasional romance one hidden at the back of the piles. They made themselves comfortable once again and decide on just talking, even though it sounded boring, they found that they actually had a lot in common such as their interest in video games and films.

"I have to go" Aaron sighed defeatedly as he looked away from his phone and back at Josh, "but we can meet again I'm sure" he added with a little, well a lot, of hope in his voice. "Yeah sure" Josh agreed with a smile, "Here, give me your phone" Aaron ordered but not harshly, Josh didn't hesitate to give him it either which was a first, he wouldn't even let his little brother have his phone. "There!" Aaron handed back his phone, that now had the others number in (and vice versa), Josh saw Aaron out of the door before returning to his room after saying a quick goodnight to his parents. Right then and there Josh couldn't stop smiling, he'd just made his first real friend and he was happy till the moment he fell asleep.

Sunlight snuck into the bedroom from the sides of the blinds and gave the room a warm glow, Josh turned over in his bed and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned at the still sleepy feeling but grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and picked his phone up, 9:50am it read along with one new message from Aaron. 'Morning, I was wondering if you wanted to come around mine today, my parents will be out most of the day' it read and Josh laughed, Aaron thought he had to justify himself but he could've texted 'come over mine' and he would've gone. 'Yeah sure, if my mum says it's okay :)' he replied to the other before getting out of bed and got changed, his phone buzzed again. 'Go. Ask. Now!' Aaron text him, Josh could almost hear Aaron's joking tone and light yet adorable laugh which made Josh laugh to himself quietly before he made his way downstairs.

"Good morning dear" his mother greeted him as he entered the kitchen, he realised it was just her there so assumed his brother was still asleep and his father too; "morning mum" he smiled towards her as she stirred her freshly made tea. "I was wondering if I could go over Aaron's in a bit?" Josh asked which caused his mother to smirk slightly to which he gave a confused look, "sure dear I see no problem in that" she said with a bit too much happiness. "So..?" She questioned her son as if she was a teenage girl trying to get the newest gossip, "so..." Josh replied confused and only slightly worried on what his mother was implying; "are you guys like good friends then?" she spoke and then took a sip of her tea, "yeah sure" Josh laughed because sure he wanted to make his mother happy by showing he could actually make friends but he was genuinely friends with Aaron.

Josh pulled his phone out of his pocket and finally replied to Aaron 'yeah I can come over', he looked up from his phone to see his mother smiling at him "what?!" he asked unsure of why she was so smiley and happy this morning. 'Let's go go go then! Where are you then?! Get your butt over here!' Josh's phone buzzed on the table and the text caused him to laugh, "can I-" before Josh could finish his sentence his mother cut in "go on get out then" she shooed him away with small hand gestures and Josh didn't need to be told twice so he got up, practically sprinting out of the door. Josh ran over the road and before he could raise his hand to knock on the door, it flung open and he was dragged inside; Josh stumbled slightly but regained his balance before jokingly glaring at the other. "Oh, uh, sorry" Aaron apologised for being a bit over eager to see the other, Josh laughed as he followed the other through to the living room; they began to play videogames (again) and generally enjoyed their time together.

They spent hours together. Hours turned to days, days to weeks, weeks to months (well a few at least). As the days passed they grew closer together and as they did so did their feelings for each other; friendship was clear between the two but is that all? They both knew they felt something more but couldn't quite put their finger on it and it seemed stupid to them. Love was the conclusion they came to at separate times but it was different to what they had seen, watched or read; that's because it was. Their love was different, as is everyone else, but could they risk friend ship for something more?

It was 10:26am on a Saturday when Josh woke up and placed his glasses on his face and checked his phone, 2 new messages from Aaron, Josh smirked and read them. The first one read 'Hey call me when you're awake because I want to take you somewhere todayJ' which got Josh quite nervous but he read the second text 'How long do you actually sleep! Like seriously man!' to which he just laughed at, apparently Aaron liked to be up early. 'I'm up!' Josh text back after he pushed himself up in bed, seconds later his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Hello!" Aaron's voice chimed from the other end "man it sounds like you just literally woke up" they both laughed.

"Yeah that's because I have" Josh admitted "so you wanted to take me somewhere?" he asked very confused, nervous and excited.

"Uh, yeah. I mean if you wanted to, I mean like just on a walk or something just because we haven't really been anywhere and well I thought it'd be nice and-" Aaron rambled on, showing his nervousness which made Josh feel slightly more confident.

"Yeah sure sounds nice" Josh replied calmly even though he didn't really like the idea but anything with Aaron is better than anything without Aaron.

"Great" Aaron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "alright be ready in 10 minutes, can you do that?" he joked.

"Uh I guess I'll have to try" Josh joked back while pushing himself out of bed and opening his wardrobe, silently contemplating what to wear.

"Alright I'll come over in 10 then" Aaron confirmed the arrangements.

"Yeah see you then" Josh said then ended the call.

Josh pulled on some clothes and made himself look reasonably presentable, soon a knock at the door was heard and Josh heard his mother answer the door and then close it letting in who he assumed was Aaron. Josh came practically running down the stairs, "careful you might break a leg" Aaron joked and Josh's mother laughed, "right I know what's happening Aaron has told me your plans and have fun, oh, have you got your phone; of course you have, you always have" Josh's mother told them as she ushered them out the door. "Wow 10 minutes is definitely not enough time for me to get ready" Josh admitted to the other as he followed Aaron on their walk.

They walked for about 15 minutes, casually strolling of course, until they decided to stop at a bench which over looked the next few empty fields. "Look I'm going to be straight with you, I didn't just bring you here for the hell of it, and I actually want to tell you something" Aaron said turning to face Josh, who had done exactly the same. "I came here to tell you well, you're my best friend right?" he asked getting a nod in return "and from the moment I caught you staring from your window I knew you were special, I knew you were there from the start but I let you sit and watch because well I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, which in the end I did" Aaron groaned aloud but continued "what I'm trying to say is that I love your personality, I love your stupid and witty humour, I love your looks and I love everything about you. I love you Josh" Aaron finished before he could think about what he was saying.

Josh sat there in shock his eyes slightly wide and mouth slightly agape, Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and mutter a few curse words before looking back at the other, Josh was smiling slightly but Aaron didn't get to question it quick enough before their lips pressed together in a sweet, soft, inexperienced kiss before they pulled apart but stayed very close to each other. Josh let out a breathy laugh, "I love you too" he whispered softly to his new found lover.


End file.
